The mission of the Vaccinology Core at LMIV is to address the global need for a malaria vaccine by focusing fundamental and clinical research in malaria immunobiology and vaccinology. BSAM2/Alhydrogel+CPG 7909, a vaccine candidate comprised of AMA1-FVO, AMA1-3D7, MSP142-FVO and MSP142-3D7 in equal mass ratio, has been evaluated in a Phase 1 trial in US. Following safety evaluation of the vaccine in US volunteers, the vaccine candidate is being evaluated in adults in a Phase 1b trial in Mali. The vaccine is well tolerated, whereas the immunogenicity and correlation between antibody titers and the in vitro growth inhibitory activities are being analyzed.